


Adorable Accents

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reader has an accent, Silly Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Dean is infatuated with your British accent.





	Adorable Accents

From your first day on American soil, you had automatically assumed something wasn’t right with your fellow Men of Letters. They were vague, and often secretive, and you didn’t trust it from the start. Especially when they had you get close to the Winchesters. At first you had balked, not wanting to play the men who seemed to be doing a bang-up job at hunting.   
You agreed with the way they handled things. From the very beginning you had thought it rather ridiculous that monsters were killed because of what they were, not just because they were evil.  
Soon, you had grown extremely close with the older Winchester, admitting that you had had ulterior motives at first. After pleading your case, Dean had let you stay, letting you pretend that you were still doing your job.   
Dean was everything you had ever imagined an American man would be. Tall, and full of muscles, he was brisk, and often rude. He drank more than any other person you knew, and he ate those ridiculous things American’s were obsessed with, cheeseburgers. Sure, you’ve had them before, but to Dean, they were as important as his Impala.  
After being quite standoffish for a while, you had warmed towards the hunter, slowly falling for the man. Once you had grown used to his gruff way, you had seen the caring man underneath. He was funny, and cared deeply for those he loved.   
“Y/N are you coming?” Dean’s voice rang out, pulling you from your thoughts. Glancing over at the man dressed in a black t-shirt and a maroon flannel, you knew that it would take a lot more than orders from the Men of Letters to make you leave him. You had fallen completely and utterly in love with him, and you wanted to end everything with the Men of Letters as soon as possible.  
“Coming love!” You yelled back, finishing up your make up before joining him in the hallway. He had a huge smile on his face, as he pulled you into his arms. “What’s this for?” You asked him.  
“Have I told you how adorable you sound?” He asked you.   
“Is that the only reason you love me? Because of my accent?” You teased him, watching as he just stared down at you, a twinkle in his eyes.  
“It definitely helps.” He answered as the two of you made your way down to the garage where his Impala was parked. Climbing into the front seat, you cuddled close to him. This wasn’t a hunting trip, or even a supply run. It was just a chance for the two of you to spend some time together.  
As the two of you were travelling down the road, you listened to his music, humming along. “Y/N.” Dean started, and you glanced up at him.  
“Say hamburger.” He ordered, and with a raised eyebrow you complied.   
“Why?” You asked him, but he just shrugged, a teasing smile on his face.   
“I just like hearing you talk.” He explained. “Hearing the way words roll off your tongue. The same word but it sounds completely different.”  
“You’re crazy, you know that?” You told him, but he just smiled at you.  
“You can call me anything you want as long as you say it in that delectable accent of yours.”  
“Dean.” You warned. “Shouldn’t we be worrying about more important things than my accent? For instance, my fellow men of letters?”  
“They don’t worry me.” He insisted, but you could see he was lying.  
“Bollocks.” You answered, but instead of the frown you had expected to see, he started chuckling.  
“Say it again.” He laughed out, and you playfully slapped him on the shoulder.  
“Dean, this is quite serious.” You tried again, but he wasn’t paying any attention to your words, just the way they rolled off your tongue.  
Pulling off to the side of the road, in a meadow full of flowers, he climbed out.  
“Come on up.” He patted his car.  
“I am not going to sit on the bonnet of your car.” You started to say, but the huge smile on his face had you shaking your head once again. “What is it this time?”  
“You said bonnet.” He chuckled. “I’ve never really heard it called that before. That’s so cute!”  
“Dean, you’re insufferable.” You whined, but still, you slid onto the bonnet of the car beside him. “Can we please talk about this?”  
“You can talk about whatever you want. I’m listening.” He promised.   
“Are you listening to the actual words, or just my accent?” You asked tiredly.  
Reaching over, he grasped your hand. “Both. How you talk is absolutely adorable. But I know this an important topic, and we do need to talk about it.”  
“Thank you, Dean.” You told him. “I’m just worried they’re going to figure out I’m not really with them anymore. That I’ve chosen you, and your ways.”  
“Maybe it would be for the best. That way you no longer have to pretend with them anymore. You know Sam and I will do anything to protect you from those bastards, and anything else.”  
“Thanks love.” You said, resting your head on his shoulder, not missing the way his face lit up at the term of endearment.


End file.
